Angels of Destiny
The Angels of Destiny are the protectors and overseers of all Destinies who maintain the Grand Design, ensuring that no one alters it unnaturally. They are portrayed as ethereal, graceful magical beings of the highest rank. They are above the Elders in the hierarchy of good. They are more powerful than the Angel of Death, Elders and Avatars. In season 8 episode Vaya Con Leos, the Angel of Destiny may have suggested that there are Gods who are the creators of all destinies, however this was not discussed further after Phoebe interrupted the angels conversation. Powers & Abilities Angels of Destiny possess tremendous amounts of power, being able to halt the orbit of Earth, halt time globally, alter reality and foresee the future. Their only known limitation is that they cannot help or control those who are outside of the time/space continuum, for they are beyond destinys reach. Any other power(s) used on an Angel of Destiny as seen in season 4, has no affect as they are beyond that. The Angel of Destiny exists outside of space and time, with many angels covering many different destinies. AngelOfDestinyTeleportation.gif|The first Angel of Destiny's method of teleportation Appendices :(Book of Shadows Comic text:) Angels of Destiny :Magical beings that :possess the knowledge of all things. :They serve as keepers of the Grand :Design and bear the responsibility of :maintaining that the future plays out :as it is destined. Notable Angels of Destiny Season 4 The Charmed Ones met an Angel of Destiny for the first time in the Season 4 finale Witch Way Now?. This angel was a man who offered the sisters a chance to relinquish their powers and take back their old lives. Initially, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell were both ready to accept the deal despite the protests of their half-sister Paige Matthews, but when an FBI agent and witch hunter named Jackman tricked them into capturing a witch for him and then almost killed them as well, they once again realized their fondness for witchcraft and changed their minds. Season 8 This Angel was a woman who took Piper's husband Leo Wyatt away in Vaya Con Leos in an attempt to motivate the sisters for a great battle. After the huge explosion in the second to last episode (Kill Billie: Vol. 2) the angel returned Leo, though leaving a comment that she didn't expect the battle to end this way. She took him away again once time was reversed to before the explosion, only to return him for good after the vanquish of Christy Jenkins, satisfied that this is the way it was supposed to end all along. She also served as the priestess that married Phoebe and the cupid Coop. Season 9 During Charmed Lives, an Angel of Destiny appeared to Neena and Hogan to inform them that their plans are not part of the Grand Design. However, Hogan didn't care for that and Neena sent her somewhere she hopes to be "nasty" using a magical portal. Destiny Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Ultimate Powers Category:Neutral Beings Category:Magical Groups Category:Season 4 Category:Season 8 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Comic Characters Category:Species Category:The Magical Community